hyrulianrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Playable Species
Hylian Your typical humanoid character. Has large elf ears. Commonly depicted with blonde or orange-ish brown hair, but can have any normal human hair color. Hylians usually have blue or green eyes. Zora Zoras, the fish-people of Hyrule. They have blue, gray, or purplish-blue skin, and always have blue eyes. Males and females alike have sharp fins on the sides of their hands. However, females have slimmer heads and rounder eyes. Goron Another name for them are "children of boulders", for their round shape. Rocks grow on their backs, which are retractable. They can be removed for weapons and quickly regenerate. Gorons have tan, dark brown, black, or gray, rough skin. Their eyes are usually black or a dark grey. Chuli What happens when a Chuchu is suddenly crossbred with a Hylian? Chulis are born! Chulis are jelly-like humanoids who can morph shape, and turn solid at will. They are practically normal hylians despite they don't have skin. They do have hearts to keep them alive, and they can talk and such. Chulis come in every color of the rainbow. Their eyes are pupiless and also come in different colors. Chulis do not have hair, rather what appears to be hair is actually thin strands of hardened Chu Jelly that hardens at first then softens to a silky, hairlike substance. Their "hair" is often very vibrant. Starsperson Starspeople are stars, literally, that have come down to earth in the form of a human. They have pale skin and orange, pink, yellow, or white hair. Their eyes are usually an amber, orange, or yellow. Ribeet These are walking frogs. Yes. Really. They're half the size of other species, 3 inches shorter than gorons. Their hands can turn sticky at will to grip or climb things. These species were created by mistake by the Lake Scientist at Lake Hylia in a search for the ultimate creation. They are in any color or form you can find a frog in in real life. Their eyes are yellow or blue. Felinia Felinias, similar to Wolfites, are half-hylian, half-cat creatures. They have sharp claws that are retractable. Their hair is medium-lengthed, but grows a little longer and fluffier in winter to keep their bodies warm. They have great flexibility. Felinias' hair comes in brown, black, grey, ginger, or golden. Their eyes are yellow, gray, blue, green, amber, orange, brown, and reddish-brown. Shiekah Next to Hylians, Sheikah are our 2nd major species of Hyrule. Shiekah wear ninja-like outfits, have blonde, red, or brown hair, and red eyes. They are fast-moving and clever, seemingly godly and protective in nature. Wolfite These are half-hylian, half-Wolf creatures, similar to Felinia. Wolfites have long hair in females, and shaggy, but shorter, hair in males. They live in packs in Lost Woods, but rarely venture out on their own. Wolfites have brown, black, gray, and white hair, and blue, green, and silver eyes. Wateraras These creatures are large birds with human arms. When they become of age, their arms evolve into wings, but they can use them easily as hands and fly in the sky. Their feathers and eyes come in any colors. Again, they are one of the most beautiful of all creatures of Hyrule. Gerudo Gerudo are ALWAYS women. They have tan skin and red or amber eyes. Their hair is aways Dark Brown. Natural instincts make Gerudos constant thieves, so please, don't trust Gerudos. Rainwhisper Rainwhispers are gentle, peace-loving relatives to the Zora who live at Lake Hylia. They live in underwater tunnels that each lead to submerged caverns hidden deep under Death Mountain. They have pale blue, light gray, dark grey, navy blue, blue-grey, or greenish-grey skin, with the occaisional white. Rainwhispers have thin, sleek skin, and sky blue, dark blue, or a dark grey-ish blue hair. Their eyes are either dark or light blue. They can breathe underwater and swim exceptionally well. Sandwinder Cousins to the Gerudo, these notorious thieves live in the Gerudo Valley and mainly the Haunted Wasteland. Tricky and clever, the Sandwinders have nimble, slightly long fingers that are good for digging. They have outstanding agility, as they can burrow quickly underground and escape any danger. Why? So they can steal and get away with it! Sandwinders have tan skin, and dark brown eyes. Their hair is either Black, Blonde, or Brown, with the occaisional redheads in the group. They live in underground cities made of sand known as Sanopian (San-Oh-Pea-An) Units. Each city has two tunnels, each leading to another city, like highways, but undergroup. If you see unusually glowing sand at night, you are standing on top of a Sanopian Unit. Frostflower One of the most magical and rarest beings around, we give you the Frostflower. There are two seperate species of FFs. Bloom Frostflowers have white or green skin. Their eyes are in any color of the rainbow. Their hair is usual brown or dark green, as flowers of any kind or color will sprout in them. They can manipulate plants. Make anything grow instantly, make seeds out of thin air, you name it. However, no godmodding your Frostflower. All Frostflowers must replenish their magic at some point, because they have to every 3 uses. Chilling Frostflowers have white or ice-blue skin. Their hair is ice-blue or dark blue, and, unlike Bloom Frostflowers, nothing sprouts in their hair. They have the power to manipulate anything made of water, even create it out of thin air! As in Manipulate, they can do anything with it. Make an ice bridge at will to cross a river, make a refreshing drink of crisp, fresh water, you name it. They're special. Kokiri Kokiri are the same thing as Hylians, but shorter. Their eyes are always green. They live in Kokiri Village, and don't dare leave it. Until now. Category:.-.